Bye Bye Nikki
Bye Bye Nikki is a two-part episode. The pair were the last two episodes of 6teen. They were shown in Canada on February 11, 2010 and in the United States with the first part being aired on June 14, 2010 and the second part being aired on June 21, 2010. Plot Part 1 Nikki faces a difficult decision between moving to Iqaluit, Nunavut and staying where the show is located (which is possibly in Toronto, Ontario). She doesn't want to move, but the job is one that her dad worked hard for. Jonesy promises her that if she moves they will break up. The episode plot centers around her parents telling her that if she can find 100 reasons not to move they won't. Finding these reasons make up most of the plot. Part 2 In the end she only ends up finding 78 reasons. The others try throwing her a going-away party. They succeed and play a slideshow of her times here. It has a version of the theme song which is played by Brian Melo. Her parents tell her they don't have to move after seeing that she has tons of friends here, but Nikki declines the offer, and says that her parents always sacrifice for her, so it's her turn to sacrifice something for them now. She agrees to move, but only if her parents give her unlimited texting and calls, which they agree to do. Nikki and Jonesy break up, but then get back together after realizing that their breakup was a big mistake. The subplot of the episode is about how Jude ends up living at the mall. At the end of the episode, Nikki ends up moving away, but gets unlimited texting and cell phone calls to her friends. Trivia *On Teletoon, part 1 and 2 aired on February 11, 2010 as a hour-long television special. *On Cartoon Network, part 1 of the episode aired on June 14, 2010 and part 2 aired on June 21, 2010. *The final scene is a zooming out from the Big Squeeze of the 6teen gang while a majority of the recurring characters mill about. *The two-part episode name is a pun on the baseball term "Bye Bye Birdie" which is often used when a baseball player hits a home run. *This is one of only two 2-part episodes in the series. The others being Labour Day - Part 1 and Labour Day - Part 2. Both which are in season 4. Goofs *When the gang was standing together, the screen froze. Quotes Part 1 *'Ron': "This is a food stand, not a flop-house, maggot!" *'Jonesy': "No sugar and cream in my break room because there are NO BREAKS!" (disguised as Mr. Wong). *'Jonesy': "Ahh! Quick! Somebody pull my finger!" Part 2 *'Jonesy': "Smooth move, Dorkerella!" *'Ron': "Here, maggots, maggots! Come to Ronnie..." *'Nikki': "Number 78: White makes me look bloated." *'Nikki': "I love you, Jen. But, we're totally incompatible roommates." *'Nikki': "Step right up and dress like a tool right here at the Crappy Barn." *'Nikki': (To a woman) "That skirt makes your butt look like a sack of bricks." *'Nikki': (To a young man) "Take that sweater off if you ever want to date again." *'Nikki': "Chrissy, you can take this job and stick it where the sun don't shine!" *'Jude': "No offense, dude, but I think maybe you forgot what it's like to be 16. It's, like, the scariest zombie flick you'll ever live through." *'Nikki': "No. You guys make sacrfices for me, now I'm making one for you." *'Nikki's parents': "If you can find 100 reasons why not to move, we won't." Gallery Stanley shooting at Jen.jpg|Stanley shoots balls at Jen with a toy machine gun. Nikki, Jen, and Jude cheer.jpg|Nikki, Jen, and Jude cheer when Jen said her mom would let Nikki move in with Jen. 365a28ccfa00.jpg|Nikki moves in with Jen. Jen works out.jpg|Jen working out! Niki.jpg|The slideshow tribute to Nikki made by Jen Masterson. Nikki and friends.jpg|Looks like Nikki (and her folks) might be staying after all....? Videos Video:Part1 Video:Video2-1 Video:Part_WhatDaHeck Video:Video_Itz_The_last_episode_of_6teen_( Video:Video_Thelastpart,but,i,couldnt,find,part,1-3 Category:2 Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Finales Category:Hour-long specials